Jane Russell and the Magical Storybook
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: Jane Sonia Russell and her little brother, Nick Justin Russell are invited to attend school at Auradon Prep and also receive their parents morphers as gifts. They meet King Ben and the Villain kids, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos who Clare introduce them to. They cannot wait to start attending classes tomorrow but then Diabolico returns and starts attacking the kingdom of Auradon.
1. Introductions and A Birthday Gone Wrong

**Author's Notes: This is a story that I have been wanting to start writing for the past couple of months.**

* * *

On the day of my fifteen birthday, I, Jane Sonia Russell, had received a letter to attend school at Auradon Prep along with my little brother, Nick Justin Russell. Our mother, Madison Rocca Russell, helped me pack my stuff since I was super excited while our father, Nick Bowen Russell, helped my little brother pack his stuff. I got dressed first with the help of our mom in my favorite light blue dress with matching shoes. Our mom brushed my long jet-black hair very carefully before putting it up in a high ponytail using a light blue hair tie. I headed out into the living room and smiled when I saw Jenji and Daggeron were waiting for my little brother to finish getting dressed.

Jenji and Daggeron both smiled at me as I said to them, "I take it that we are still waiting for my little brother."

Just as soon as I said that Nick came out of his bedroom wearing his best suit and tie with matching shoes as he says to me with a laugh, "Of course, Jenji and Daggeron were waiting for me, older sister. Are we going with you, Jenji and Daggeron?"

They both simply nodded their heads as they answered Nick's question, "Your bags are already in the car, you two. Let us get going now."

Both me and Nick followed them to the car and got in, fastened our seatbelts while both Jenji and Daggeron got in the front. Of course, as soon as the car was out on the open road, Jenji disappeared into his lamp while Daggeron continued to drive me and my brother over to Auradon Prep. An hour and a half later, both me and Nick were greeted by the whole school and the Villian kids while Jenji reappeared to help Daggeron with our bags, Ben looked at both me and Nick as he says to us with his usual smile on his face, "Welcome to Aurdon Prep. My name is King Ben."

The four kids behind King Ben smiled at the both of us as they said, "Our names are Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. We are the Villian kids from the Isle of the Lost. Here come the other new students, by the way."

Both I and Nick turned to see a limo pulling up in front of Auradon Prep as Daggeron and Jenji took notice as well and said to us in a whisper, "One of them is your niece, Lillian Mitchell, you two.

As soon as the door to the limo opened two girls came walking out and I heard both Mal and Evie shout, "Hello, Dizzy!"

I immediately knew that Dizzy was the daughter of Drizella Tremaine and she laughed as she ran over to Mal and Evie as she says to them, "Hi, Mal and Evie."

Daggeron and Jenji said to Lillian Mitchell who had very quickly walked over to us, "Are you going to say hi to both Jane and Nick, Lillian?"

She looked at me and Nick as she gives us a hug and said, "Hi, Jane and Nick. How have you two been lately?"

I answered for both me and Nick, "Hey, Lillian. We have been doing great. How has your dad been doing?"

Just then Ryan Mitchell walked over and said with his usual smile, "I have been doing fine, Jane. Hey, Nick. Sweetheart, go and introduce yourself to the others, please."

Nick looked at Ryan as he says to him, "Hey, Ryan. Jane here is a little over excited about this. Ouch, that one defiantly hurt, sister!" I had just slapped him on the back of his head so hard that Lillian and Ryan both started to laugh. King Ben and Mal immediately told Nick for me to be nice to his older sister a lot more. Evie came over with her boyfriend, Doug who introduced himself to us and that was when both I and Nick noticed Clare and Vida. Jenji walked over to them and they shouted to Doug to have them come over to them.

He helped us walked over to them and they both said to us in a whisper once he had returned to Evie's side, "Hello, you two. How are your parents doing?"

Jenji and Daggeron answered for us by saying, "Madison and Nick are still doing Power Ranger things every once a while. Do you two know where Jane and Nick Jr.'s rooms are, by any chance?"

They nodded their head up and down twice and said to both me and Nick, "Follow us, please." We followed them and King Ben and Mal were showing Dizzy and Lillian to their rooms at the same time so the four of us laughed a little bit. Dizzy, I and Lillian are sharing a room while my little brother is going to be sharing with Jay and Carlos. King Ben showed me to Nick's room so that I could give him his bags and knocked on the door, Carlos immediately opened the door for me and helped me get Nick's bags into the room and I pulled out his PS Vita from one of them, walked over to him and said in a whisper to him, "Remember that I will be checking in on you, little brother, all right?" He simply nodded his head in agreement as I left his room and headed back to mine where both Dizzy and Lillian are getting ready for dinner. I entered the room, opened one of my bags and picked my second favorite dress bright red with matching shoes and I took down my long jet-black hair from its high ponytail because I changed my clothes. Five minutes later, I, Jane Sonia Russell, came out in my second favorite dress with matching shoes with my long jet-black hair in a double braided ponytail and there is a knock on the door and Dizzy answers and Lillian said with a not so surprising look on her face, "Hello, older brother. What are you doing here?"

I walked over to the door and saw Andrew Daniel Mitchell who immediately said in return to his little sister the following words, "I made you a little something for your hair, little sister. Hi, Jane. How have you been doing?"

Right away I smiled at him as I answered his question, "Hello, Andrew. I have been going great of late. Have you visited Nick yet?"

That got him to smile his usual smile as he answered my question as Lillian grabbed the hair tie that he made for her from him as she and Dizzy very quietly laughed, "Not yet, but I did hear that he is sharing with Carlos and Jay so I will defiantly pay them a visit after dinner tonight. Oh, that reminds me, Ben wanted to tell me that dinner is ready."

I, Lillian and Dizzy immediately said in return to him, "Thank you for telling us that, Andrew. We will meet you in the dining room."

On our way down to the dining room, I, Jane Sonia Russell, passed out and my little brother catches me in his arms as he shouted as loudly as he could, "Help, my older sister just passed out! Please, I need help up here!"

Both Jay and Carlos came running up the stairs followed by King Ben who called down to Fairy Godmother, "Someone, please call for an ambulance, please."

Immediately she did just that and fifteen minutes later, Dana Mitchell Grayson came in the ambulance to get me to the hospital. When she saw me, she right away looked over at King Ben as she asked him the following question, "Where is my son, Carter Alan Grayson, at right now? I could use some help from him."

Right away, Carter Alan Grayson came running over to his mom's side and answered her question for King Ben with a slight smile on his face, "I am here, mom. Do you want me to carry Jane out to the ambulance for you, by any chance?"

Dana smiled at him as she said in return to him, "Yes, please and thank you, son," then she looked at my little brother as she gives him a hug and says to him, "Would you like to come with us to the hospital?" She smiled when he nodded his head and she picked him up and carried him out to the ambulance where her son and Nick fastened their seatbelts and Dana drove towards the hospital. Twelve minutes later at the hospital, Dana ran into the hospital and got a hospital bed for me as her son carried me into the building as my little brother, Nick Justin Russell, followed them with a very worried look on his face. Carter Grayson, the dad of Carter Alan Grayson, had already called our parents who immediately give Nick a huge hug while Dana took me into the Emergency Room to find out what is going on with me.

Four hours later at the hospital, I woke up to see that my mom, dad, and little brother were sitting in the chairs in my hospital room fast asleep while Jenji and Daggeron were still up and they both slapped my dad awake who immediately smiled as he stood up to very carefully give me a hug as he whispered to me, "Jane, sweetheart, you had us all worried. I am so happy to see that you are awake."

I smiled at him as I very carefully returned the hug before dad woke up mom and Nick who both smiled as they give me a hug and a kiss. Jenji and Daggeron got Dana who entered with a huge smile on her face as she said, "How are you feeling right now, Jane?"

I looked up at her as I answered her question, "I am feeling all right, Mrs. Grayson."

My little brother looked at Dana and said to her, "Does Lillian and Andrew Mitchell know what happened yet?"

She looked down at him as she says to him, "Yes, they both know. Now that you mention it, the whole school knows, Nick. I think that King Ben and Mal are in the waiting room right now. Can you please go and get them for me?" I watched as my little brother jumped up as he nodded his head before he left my hospital room to get King Ben and Mal from the waiting room with my usual smile on my face.

Five minutes later, the three of them entered the room and both King Ben and Mal smiled as they said to me, "We are so glad to see that you are all right, Jane. Jenji and Daggeron, you two might want to get the car ready because we need to get back to Auradon Prep in two hours."

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the car with my little brother, King Ben and Mal while Jenji and Daggeron took us back to Auradon Prep for the rest of the night. Fairy Godmother and Clare were waiting for us when we arrived and Clare immediately gives me and Nick a hug as she said to me, "We were worried about you, Jane. How are you feeling?"

I returned the hug to her as I answered her question, "I am feeling all right, aunt Clare. I am a little bit tired right now though." Clare walked me to my room where Dizzy and Lillian were waiting for me and they immediately knew that I just wanted to get some sleep. They very quickly give me a hug before getting ready for bed for the night while I grabbed my teddy bear from one of my bags along with my pajamas and bedroom slippers. After both Dizzy and Lillian had gotten changed into their pajamas, I got changed into my pajamas before I climbed into my bed while Clare covers me with a light blue blanket with red hearts on it before placing my teddy bear in my arms. As she left the room, she turned off the lights as she whispers, "Good night, girls." The rest of the night passed without me or the others waking up from anything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to be a lot longer since it is going to include the next two to three days at Auradon Prep from the Points of View of both Jane Sonia Russell and her little brother, Nick Justin Russell.**


	2. A Rescue Mission: Part 1 of 7

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the longest so far that I have ever written. So I hope that you all like it.**

* * *

 **Day number one at Auradon Prep:**

The next morning at 5:46 am, I, Jane Sonia Russell, woke up to see that both Lillian and Dizzy had already headed down to the dining room for breakfast which was all right with me. After a couple of seconds later, I got out of my bed, picked out my outfit for today which ended up being a light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white tennis shoes. Today I decided to let aunt Clare braid my long jet-black hair for me so I just brushed it very fast before I grabbed two light blue hair ties and headed down to the dining hall. Just outside of the dining hall, Clare noticed that I needed my hair braided and she had me sat down so that she could very carefully braid my long jet-black hair when my little brother showed up with Jay and Carlos. Nick smiled at me as Clare finished braiding my hair and I smiled back at him as I said, "Good morning, people. As you can see I decided to let Clare do my hair for a change."

My little brother laughed as he said in return to me, "Good morning, older sister. Yeah, and I almost forgot to brush my hair today. Am I right, Carlos and Jay?"

Both Carlos and Jay nodded their heads in agreement as they said with their usual laughs to me as I stood up, "He is correct, Jane."

I decided to tell them my nickname since I knew that Fairy Godmother's daughter is also named Jane. I opened my mouth and said to both Carlos and Jay, "I possibly should have told you guys this yesterday but my nickname is Maya. I just remembered that Fairy Godmother's daughter is also named Jane, so I thought that you might want to know."

Jay and Carlos smiled as they said in return to me, "Thanks for telling us that, Maya."

Just then Andrew Daniel Mitchell arrived and I said under my breath to Nick, Carlos, and Jay as I rolled my eyes, "Oh, great, trouble has finally made its appearance. Good morning, Andrew. What is up with you this morning?"

As soon as my older sister said that, I, Nick Justin Russell, turned around and said to Andrew Daniel Mitchell with his usual smile on his face, "Hi, Andrew. What is up with you? It has been a very long time since the last time that I have seen you in person."

I watched as Andrew looked at both me and my sister just as the morpher that his dad gives him buzzed and he very quickly said to the both of us, "I need to answer this very fast, all right. Hey, grandpa. Wait for a second, Diabolico is attacking. I have Nick and Jane Russell over here, grandpa as well as Clare and my dad."

Ryan immediately confirms his son's story and he says to me, Jane, Clare, and Andrew in his commanding voice, "We need to morph right now, people."

Both I and my older sister pulled out our morphers, presses one, two, three, holds up them and said, "Magical source! Mystic Force," and presses enter. Immediately they had morphed into the blue and red Mystic Force Power Rangers while Clare placed her headpiece on her head as she said, "Power of the Shining Moon! Behold the Gatekeeper!"

Clare looked right over at us as she says to us, "I am now officially glad that Nick and Madison gave their morphers to you two. Hurry up, Ryan and Andrew!"

Both Ryan and Andrew shouted together, "Titanium Power!" They are both wearing the Titanium Ranger suit when Carter Alan Grayson came running down the stairs shouting, "Lightspeed Rescue!" We all noticed that he was wearing the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger suit just as his father use to which got Ryan to laugh as he said to him, "You are most definitely your father and mother's son, Carter Jr! What is the plan, big boy?"

He immediately answered his uncle's question, "Let us just get out there and stop Diabolico, uncle Ryan," very fast he looks at the rest of us as he asks the following question, "Are you guys ready for this?" We all simply nodded as we followed him and Ryan outside of the school to face Diabolico together as a team.

Diabolico noticed us and laughed as he said, "Hello, rangers. Are you going to stop me or not?"

Both Clare and Ryan looked up at him as they both said to Diabolico, "Yes, we are going to stop you, Diabolico. Now, we hope that you were prepared for a fight with some of the kids of some of the former Power Rangers."

That got Diabolico's attention and he asked with a shocked look on his face, "Well, that is most definitely a surprise to me because that means that I am going to need some backup." Just as soon as he said that Goldar, Master Xander, and Ivan Ooze appeared and I heard the doors to Auradon Prep open and close very fast before hearing someone shout, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Ryan turns around and says to the late arrival with his usual smile on his face, "Good morning, Dr. O. How nice of you to join us, by the way."

Dr. O also was known as Tommy Oliver said nothing to Ryan before he said to Ivan Ooze in his angry voice, "I thought that you were dead, Ooze. Why are you here?"

Ivan Ooze looked right at the Dino Thunder Black Ranger as he smiled and said to him in return, "Well, you were wrong, Tommy. Where is the rest of your friends at?"

Clare used her powers blasting at Ivan Ooze as she asks him the question that he still has to answer, "What are your plans? If you do not think that we have people on the inside then you are sadly mistaken, by the way." Both I and Jane realized what she meant and we stepped forward with the others as Diabolico, Goldar, Master Xander and Ivan Ooze immediately disappeared without another word. Ryan counted up to fifty and then said, "Power down." The rest of us followed his example before entering Auradon Prep and going to breakfast where Dizzy, Lillian, King Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were talking about something that they all stopped talking about when we entered the dining room. My older sister immediately said out loud to them, "You do know that I hate when people do that, right, Lillian?"

Right away Lillian looked right over at her and said after taking a very deep breath, "What is the hell is going on for Diabolico and the others to be so secretive with their plans, Maya?"

My older sister shook her head as she answered Lillian's question as best as she could right now, "I do not know, Lillian. But I do know that Dr. O was definitely shocked to see that Ivan Ooze is still alive after he and the other Ninjetti rangers spaced him with a kick from their Megazord, Lillian. Plus, they disappeared right after aunt Clare mentioned that some of the Rangers are undercover trying to find out what they are planning. Try asking Clare what she thinks about this?"

That got Clare's attention right away and she said to King Ben, "I think that they are planning on breaking the shield over the Isle of the Lost and you know what that means, Ben."

King Ben said in understanding to Clare in return, "That we are now in need of more protection around the kingdom in the form of a new Power Ranger team, am I correct?"

Clare nodded her head twice up and down while Ryan and Dr. O said to him, "Yes, you are correct, Ben. Do you have any personal suggestions for the team, by any chance?"

King Ben handed over a piece of line paper with a list of names as he smiled at us and said, "I think that you will agree for the most with this list, I hope." Just then the bell for homeroom ranged and everyone ran to their classes, Ryan looked at my schedule and said to me, "You have the same classes as Evie and Doug. Evie, please wait up for Maya for me! She is in your classes!" Evie waited for me to catch up with her and together we entered my first class which funny enough just happened to be Advanced Math with Xander also known as the Mystic Force Green Ranger who immediately called me up to the front of the classroom where I introduced myself to the rest of my classmates. Then Xander wrote down a math problem on the board wrong and I corrected him at the same time that Evie did which got the whole class to laugh including me and Evie.

Most of my day was fun until lunchtime which had me a little bit nervous since I was about to make a lot of new friends hopefully. As soon as I came outside, my little brother waved me over and Jane and Carlos were already sitting with him as well as two others that I have not met yet. Jane introduced them as Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and Ally, the daughter of Alice. Lonnie noticed my morpher and immediately said to me, "So you are a daughter of a former Power Ranger." I immediately said with a smile on my face, "My mother is Madison Rocca Russell and my father is Nick Bowen Russell. They were the first Blue and Red Mystic Force Power Rangers. I and this crazy boy are the second. His name is Nick Justin Russell if he has not told you that already, by the way." Lonnie looked at Nick who immediately had a very bad feeling about something however it was just Xander saying hi to him.

He immediately jumped into Xander's lap which got me to laugh which got the attention of Clare and Daggeron who also started to laugh until Chad Charming walked over and passed him and he right away screamed my name. I stood up and walked over to Chad who immediately realized his mistake and said to me, "I did not know that he is your little brother, Madam." Clare immediately said that my name is Jane "Maya" Sonia Russell also known as the second Pink Mystic Force Power Ranger which got him to help Nick up from the ground as he apologized to him. That got Aubrey's attention and she walked over and said to me, "My name is Aubrey and I am the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. I am sorry that Chad pushed your little brother. He is always like that. He is the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, by the way."

The bell ringed for my next class, Doug and Evie walked with me to the gym where I found out that Daggeron, Ryan, and Jenji are the teachers which had me start laughing when they looked over at me. Jenji walked over to me and said with a laugh of his own as he hugged me, "Who did you notice first when you entered, Maya?"

I whispered to him once I had stopped laughing my answer to his crazy question, "I noticed all three of you, Jenji. I was not expecting to have a class with you three immediately after lunch."

He nodded in understanding as Daggeron and Ryan came over to me to give me a hug as well. Ryan looked me right in my brown eyes as he smiled and I said to him as he sat down next to me, "Hey, uncle Ryan. What are we doing today?"

Ryan immediately answered my question with his usual laugh, "I was hoping that you had any ideas, Maya."

Meanwhile, somewhere else inside of Auradon Prep, my little brother, Nick Justin Russell, was in Swords Fighting class which is being taught by Jayden and Mike who are the Red and Green Samurai Power Rangers. He had been paired up with Carlos who just taking it easy with him after what had happened during lunch with Chad Charming who was paired up with Andrew Daniel Mitchell who was not in a very good mood at this very moment for that very same reason. King Ben and Jay were paired up with Jayden and Mike who asked them the following question, "What happened during lunch today?"

King Ben immediately answered their question in a whisper, "Chad Charming had pushed Nick right in front of Maya and she got super pissed off right away, Jayden and Mike."

Jayden and Mike shared a look of shock between each other before one of them walked over to Carlos and Nick to check on Nick. Nick immediately walked right into Mike's arms as soon as Mike was standing near him, Carlos smiled as he walked over to Jay and Chad Charming while Mike said to Nick in a whisper, "Hi, Nick, buddy. Are you all right?"

He immediately answered also in a whisper in return, "Hi, uncle Mike. I am mostly all right. You would have seen my older sister's face earlier, I never thought that she would have our dad's temper since she is so much like our mom."

Mike nodded in understanding to Nick's words as he looked over at Jayden who told the whole class that class is being dismissed early today so that he can talk to Chad Charming in private with Mike and King Ben. Carlos and Jay grabbed Nick's left hand as they left the classroom and headed to their room to hang out while Chad Charming walked over to Jayden and King Ben with Mike and they had a very long and boring conversation about what happened earlier today. Ten minutes later, I, Jane Sonia Russell, walked over to my room where Dizzy and Lillian met up with me and I looked at them as I said, "Well, today was not as fun as I had hoped it would be since Chad Charming just had to push my little brother during lunch. That is the first time that I have shown that I have my father's temper. I wonder how Nick is dealing with that right now. My parents might have heard about what had happened so I will not be surprised if my parents have been notified by Fairy Godmother and Daggeron. I am going to check on my little brother very fast."

I grabbed my PS Vita and messaged Nick the following message:

 **Are you feeling all right, little brother? ~Maya**

Immediately my little brother answered with the following message:

 **I am just a little bit scared right now, older sister. Can I come over to your room for a little bit, please? ~Nick**

I looked up over at both Dizzy and Lillian and asked them, "Is it okay if Nick hangs out with us? He is still a little bit scared."

Both Dizzy and Lillian said yes and I quickly messaged Nick yes. Five minutes later, he was knocking on our door and Lillian opened it for him as she said to him, "Nick, you do not have to be scared of anything. Am I correct, Maya?"

Nick walked over to me as I said in agreement to Lillian's words, "I agree with Lillian, little brother. What has you scared right now?"

Nick whispered into my ear the following words as his answer, "I am scared that Diabolico is going to bring back the rest of Power Rangers villains, sister and I think that I know who one of the people who are undercover. I think that grandpa Leanbow is one of the people in question. What do you think is going on?"

I looked at him and said back to him also in a whisper, "That would explain why grandpa Leanbow was not at my birthday party yesterday, little brother. We will talk to aunt Clare, Ryan, and Dr. O after dinner." I looked up at Lillian as I said to her in the form of a question, "Lillian, have you heard from my grandpa Leanbow of late by any chance?"

Lillian immediately said in return to me answering my question, "No, now that you have mentioned it, I have not heard from Leanbow of late. Why do you ask, Maya?"

Nick immediately answered for me, "Because I have been wondering why he was not here yesterday or at the hospital when I and Maya were there, Lillian. Plus, aunt Clare mentioned something about the good guys having insiders spying on the Power Ranger villains."

That got Lillian attention and she immediately says to me and Nick as she opened the door, "I think that we need to talk to my older brother in the library, would you agree?" Both me and Nick nodded in agreement to her words and we followed her out of the room which Dizzy immediately closed behind us. On our way to the library, we encountered King Ben and Chad Charming who were walking to their rooms.

King Ben smiled at us while Chad Charming looked away which got me to say under my breath, "I hate being the daughter of the first Red Mystic Force Power Ranger for this one reason. I am sorry that earlier but that is the first time that I have ever been like my dad, all right!"

That gets both King Ben and Chad Charming to realize that I was having second thoughts about going to school at Auradon Prep and they both said very fast to me while my little brother and Lillian continued walking over to the library, "We did not know that, Maya. What is the matter?"

I finally broke down into tears as I screamed, "Leave me alone, please! I do not want to talk right now!" That was when my fire magic came to life and King Ben knew that I was scared and called for Clare who immediately came over with Jenji who gave me a hug. I calmed down right away only to realize that Nick was not next to me and Clare knew that I was worried about him and told King Ben and Chad Charming what Diabolico mentioned that the rest of the Power Ranger villains are being brought back and I mentioned that the Rangers have insiders and I think that both Nick and Maya know who one of them is."

I immediately said in shock, "Leanbow is mine and Nick's guess for one of the insiders."

Clare looked right at me as she smiled and said to me with a laugh, "Well, you would be correct about Leanbow being one of our insiders, Maya. I take it that Nick is still a little bit scared of Chad Charming from what happened earlier today during lunch. Jenji, show Maya to the library for me, please. Mr. Charming, I want to talk to you about something in private, please."

Both me and Jenji walked over to the library at the same time that King Ben walked back to his room while Clare and Chad Charming talked about what happened earlier today during lunch and the fact that Diabolico is planning on bringing back the other Power Ranger villains. Once I and Jenji arrived at the library, Nick came out and said the following words, "Andrew says that five former Power Rangers have been reported missing. Their names are Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver, Vida Rocca Thorn, Justin Stewart, Ashley Hammond and Trini Kwan Scott. Dr. O just founded out about Kim being missing seven minutes ago, sister. Mom and dad are in shock about aunt Vida and uncle Chip are on his way with them right now."

That immediately got me to say, "Oh, my goodness. What is the hell is going on?"

Andrew came out of the library with some books and handed me the books for the teams of Mystic Force up to Operation Overdrive as he says to me, "We do not know that yet, Maya, but this is how we are going to find out. You and Nick can read these together as a team to find out everything that you can about the main villains, do you understand?" I nodded in understanding as I held the books to my chest while Nick stood next to me. Andrew said to wait until after dinner before doing any research since Dr. O wants us to meet with the insiders including Leanbow which got both me and Nick to smile our usual smiles as we both nodded our heads in understanding.

Seven minutes later, Fairy Godmother said over the loudspeaker, "Everyone, please come to the dining hall. I repeat, everyone, please come to the dining room."

As I ran after Andrew, Nick, and Jenji over to the dining hall, I fixed up my long jet-black hair into a normal ponytail just as our mom and dad entered with uncle Chip who saw both me and Nick running towards them. As soon as I was standing next to him, Chip smiled at me as he gave me a hug before handing me a big present as he said with a laugh, "Since I did not give your birthday present yesterday, I decided to bring it with me. Open it later, all right."

I smiled as I nodded in understanding before I looked at my dad who immediately said, "I heard about what happened earlier today, sweetheart. Do you want to talk to me about it, by any chance?"

I shook my head and he smiled as he hugged me close to his chest in understanding while Nick was given a hug by both mom and Chip as King Ben and Mal came running over with everyone else as Clare and Daggeron said to my parents and Chip with worried looks on their faces, "Where is Udonna at, you three?"

Grandma Udonna entered the entrance hall as she answered their question, "I am right here, Clare and Daggeron. Hi, Maya and Nick. How are you doing?"

Both I and Nick gave her a huge hug while Clare and Daggeron walked over to her while Jenji hugged our mom and dad as they smiled at the sight of me and my little brother hugging Udonna. Just as Dr. O walked out of the dining hall, the double door to the entrance hall of Auradon Prep opened up and most of the currently not missing Power Rangers entered; both Jason Lee Scott and Andros Hammond smiled at Dr. O who immediately said to them in a whisper, "I am sorry to hear about Trini and Ashley. Did you two hear about Kim, by any chance?"

They both nodded as they give him a hug before looking over at Clare and Daggeron who immediately waved over both King Ben and Mal who walked over to them as they said to Dr. O, "Not everyone here knows what is going on right now so if someone would like to bring us up to speed, please."

Both Jason and Billy said with an understanding nod to King Ben and Mal, "Oh, yeah. I take it that Dr. O has not mentioned that five other Power Rangers are currently missing and we can not blame him for right now since one of them is Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver, his wife and the mother of Aileanna and Timmy Oliver. The others are Vida Rocca Thorn, Justin Stewart, Ashley Harmon and Trini Kwan Scott. We need everyone to work together in order for us to get them back before they are killed, do you understand what we are saying?"

King Ben and Mal nodded in understanding as they said in return to Jason and Billy, "Yeah, we do since some of the parents of our fellow students are also missing as well. I was hoping that the Fairy Godmother did not have to make the call to the Isle of the Lost but now we have no other options."

Five seconds later, Fairy Godmother walked over to them as she said, "Ben's mother and father are just two of the missing parents. We are up to twenty-five missing people if we include the five missing Power Rangers so I agree with you that we need to work together on this as fast as possible. So what is the first thing that we need to do?"

Udonna answered that question by saying, "The first step is creating a new team of Power Rangers and that is going to be the hardest part of the mission since the morphers will choose the people in question so let us get started. I have a list of seven people who are the children of former Power Rangers that might take up seven of the thirteen morphers, I just need a lot of volunteers for the rest, please."

Over the next three hours, me, my little brother, the Oliver twins, the Mitchell children and Christina Thorn are given seven of the thirteen morphers while King Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Chad Charming received the rest of the morphers. Both I and King Ben were made the leaders of the team which had made Mal mad so I told Udonna to let Mal being co-leader instead of me and then I ran out of the room because anyone could stop me. Udonna looked at Mal as she tried to explain her reasoning behind the leadership thing by saying the following words, "Well, it looks like the mission has already failed because of you, Mal because, without Maya, everyone is going to get themselves killed, do understand that?!"

Right away Mal said in shock as King Ben decided to go get back me with Jay and Carlos, "I did not know that, Udonna. I thought that you were trying to do something crazy."

Just after King Ben, Jay and Carlos had left the room in question, my little brother said for Udonna to Mal, "You do remember what happened between Maya and Chad Charming earlier today during lunch, Mal. Well, my dad was just like that when it came to protecting his best friends and family when he was the red Mystic Force Power Ranger and leader of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Udonna and one of our insiders are Leanbow is my dad's parents, by the way. He was the heart of the team just like my older sister is the heart of our team, Mal. Do understand what I am saying to you?"

Mal immediately said in return to Nick, "Yes, I understand, Nick. Do you two have any idea where Maya goes when she is pissed off about something like this?"

Andrew and Lillian answered Mal's question with their usual grins, "Maybe the Enchanted Lake or the Museum. Our third one would be the forest of Briarwood, Mal. Ask Udonna about the area since it has been a very long time since we had visited."

Udonna looked at Mal as she said, "I think that you might have to catch up with Ben, Jay and Carlos, Mal. Take this map and if she does not come back, then we will have to train Nick in how to protect the whole team unless you really think that you can do the job."

Mal immediately said with a look of understanding as she took the map in both of her hands and headed towards the door to the room, "How does Nick know about all of this, Udonna?"

Udonna answered with the following words, "This is the story of how their dad grew up, all right, Mal. My son was born in the Magic World but he was separated from me and Leanbow and raised in the Human World by the Russell family. Over the years, he had grown living with different relatives since his parents did not have time for him. When he went to Briarwood, the forces of evil were unleashed and he became the Red Mystic Force Ranger. Nick had become the leader of the team and together they fought against the forces of evil to protect the world. My son later discovered his origins and his eventual destiny as the "Light" that would save the world from the Darkness. Eventually, Nick and the other Mystic Force Rangers defeated the Master and saved the world. Nick left Briarwood with me and Leanbow to visit his adoptive parents. You can guess what happened after that point. Now, Jenji can take you to Briarwood if you really want to get Maya to come back, all right."

Mal smiled at Udonna as she said to her, "Thanks for telling me that. You think that Maya might be the one person who can destroy the forces of evil just like her father, Udonna. I will hopefully get Maya to come back, all right."

After Mal said that, she caught up with King Ben, Jay and Carlos who were standing with Jenji who immediately teleported the four of them to the welcome sign to Briarwood, California where they were greeted by Xander's only son, Daniel Bly, who said, "I just saw Maya run into the forest twenty minutes ago. My name is Daniel Bly, the son of Xander Bly who is one of the teachers at Auradon Prep. If you do not mind, I would like to help since I have a very special gift when it comes to everything earth related including the forest because my dad give his old morpher to me when he thought that I could handle the responsibility of being a Power Ranger."

King Ben smiled as he says to Daniel Bly, "That would be great, thanks." Daniel Bly showed them to where I had entered the forest of Briarwood and used his magic to bring to life the trees as he lead the way into the woods and Mal was in shock since she had never thought that the Mystic Force Power Rangers had elemental magic that matches their colors. He had led the way to a lake and I looked up and said to the five of them, "I take it that Udonna told you about my dad's role as the Red Mystic Force Ranger and leader of the team. I am going to be coming back with you guys, it is just my dad is going to drive me insane just like my mom."

Daniel Bly immediately laughed a little bit as he said to me, "You definitely are correct about the fact that your dad is going to drive you insane, Maya. Can I pretty please come with you, cousin? I promise that I will not give you a headache."

King Ben smiled at Daniel Bly while I said, "Only if you also promise to entertain my little brother, all right? Is that fair enough for you four?"

King Ben, Mal, Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement as they said in return to me, "That is definitely fair enough, Maya."

That got Daniel Bly to jump up and down just as Jenji magically appears and says to the six of them with a cat-like laugh, "Let us get to Auradon Prep and get ready for dinner before getting some much-needed sleep." With that being said, he teleports the six of us back to Auradon Prep as well as himself and Daniel Bly encounter his dad who gives him a hug before taking him to his room where he sees my little brother, Nick. The rest of us got ready for dinner, went down to the dining hall where Udonna and Daniel Bly sat next to each other and then after dinner we all went back to our rooms and got some much-needed sleep.

 **Day number two at Auradon Prep:**

At 2:45 in the morning the next day, I woke up screaming from a nightmare which immediately had both my parents worried about me and I can not say that I do not blame them. Somehow I did not wake up Dizzy and Lillian but I still wanted to talk to someone about my nightmare, so I quickly messaged my little brother so told me to meet him and Daniel Bly in the library which got me to smile a little bit. I very quietly got dressed in a mostly red outfit and my white tennis shoes before writing a note for Lillian and leaving the room and closing the door before walking over to the library. Once I arrived at the library, Nick and Daniel Bly walked over to me and noticed that I had a nightmare and I immediately said to the both of them, "Yes, I woke up screaming today, boys. I am really starting to hate the fact that my face is super easy to read every single time I have a nightmare."

Nick sadly looked at me before he walked over to one of the shelves and picked out a book to read which made me realized that he was worried about me. I walked over to another bookshelf, looked at the books and picked out a book after which I walked over to the other side of the room which immediately shocked both Nick and Daniel who decided to let me read for now until I said out loud, "I am not really reading, boys. I just do not want to talk about my nightmare right now except for the fact that I think that I have had a vision involving aunt Vida and the other currently missing people."

Right away Daniel Bly said to me with a worried look on his face, "The last time that you had a vision, it meant something is going to happen, Maya. Have you told Udonna and Daggeron about it yet?"

I thought about that as I finally opened the book that I had picked out as I answered his question by saying the following words, "I am waiting until Jenji magically appears before going to talk to both Udonna and Daggeron, Daniel Bly. Plus, you do not have to remind me about that fact about my night terrors and or visions, by the way. This is exactly why I did not what to talk about this, now if you will please excuse me, I think that I will go and talk to your father since I do not need my parents to remove me from the team, do you understand me?"

That got both Nick and Daniel to say to me, "Maya, we did not mean to make you talk about anything. We told that you wanted to talk about your nightmare, all right and what is about you that makes you so special?"

I stopped walking and started crying which had them both worried as I screamed the following words at them, "I do not know, all right! Now, look what you two made me do!" I had lost control of my fire magic once again and Nick immediately used his water magic to put out the fires while Daniel Bly walked over me to calm me down by giving me a hug. I looked up at him as I whispered to him, "I think that my dad's temper has transferred to me, Daniel Bly. Do you want me to still just talk to Udonna and Daggeron first or what? It is your choice since no one is making any sense to me right now."

Daniel Bly looked over at Nick before saying to me as I started rocking back and forth, "Are you sure that you want us to make that decision, Maya? What is the matter with you?"

I did not answer and Nick looked into my eyes only to realize that I was in shock at that very moment. He said to Daniel Bly with a shocked look on his face, "I think that she might be in shock right now, cousin. I will tell aunts Udonna and Clare if you can take her to my parents for me. This has only happened three times since me and he arrived here at Auradon Prep: The first time was when Chad Charming had pushed me yesterday during lunch. The second time was when I and she went here the first time. The third time is this very moment, buddy. What does that tell you?"

Daniel Bly immediately answered his question by saying the following words, "You think that Chad Charming might be trying to piss her off so that she can not protect us in the long run, am I correct?"

My little brother immediately answered by saying in agreement, "You would be correct. Now I really need to tell aunts Udonna and Clare about this, all right. Please, take Maya over to our parent, Daniel Bly." Daniel Bly nodded in understanding as he picked her up in both of his arms and carrying her to my mother and father's room while Nick went to talk to both aunts Udonna and Clare about Chad Charming. On his way over their room, he heard Chad Charming start shouting at someone before hearing the sound of a window breaking which had both King Ben and Mal come running over from their room towards his room only for us to find out that he has gone missing and I screamed down the hallway for Udonna and Clare. Five minutes later, the both of them came running over and said to the three of us, "We have another missing person. Ben and Mal can you tell the others when we talk to Nick about something in private."

Nick immediately as soon as both King Ben and Mal had run off said to Udonna and Clare using the following words, "Aunt Udonna and Clare, I think that Chad Charming was the wrong person to receive one of the thirteen morphers and Maya is currently in shock. She had lost control of her fire magic again, by the way, and she has been having nightmares."

Right away they said in understanding, "We already knew that so Jenji asked for the thirteenth morpher back from Chad Charming last night after your sister came back. Where is Daniel Bly at right now?"

Nick smiled as he answered their question, "I had him take Maya over to mom and dad's room. Do you want me to go and get him for you, by any chance?"

Clare immediately answered by saying, "No, Jenji and Daggeron will get him for Udonna and me but we do want you to check on Maya for us, please, Nick." Jenji and Daggeron walked with me over to my parents' room where both my mom and dad immediately gave me a hug before I looked over at Daniel Bly who immediately knew that Udonna and Clare wanted to see him. Jenji opened the door for him and both him and Daggeron followed Daniel Bly to where the girls were waiting. My parents both said to me as I moved over to Maya by saying the following words, "Nick, your older sister is still slightly in shock but she can understand what we are saying at this very moment. We know about Chad Charming in that he is missing. Thank goodness that your aunts Udonna and Clare had asked for him to give them back the thirteenth morpher last night after your older sister and Daniel Bly came back to Auradon Prep."

Before my little brother could respond, I came out of shock and said, "What is going on right now?"

My little brother, mom, and dad all smiled at me with their usual smiles on their faces as they thought what to tell me before answering my question with the following words, "Well, Chad Charming has been having been kidnapped however he didn't know longer has the final morpher. Your cousin, Daniel Bly, is currently receiving the thirteenth morpher as we speak. How are you feeling, Maya?"

I thought about that very fast before answering their question with my usual smile on my face, "I am mostly all right but I am still a little bit scared right now. What do you mean that Chad Charming has been kidnapped?"

Daggeron entered my parents' room quickly followed by Daniel Bly, Udonna, Clare and Jenji as he immediately answered my question as much as usual after he sat down next to me and my little brother, "I just took a very good look around Chad Charming's room and I think that Ivan Ooze sent in Goldar because there was a lot of blood in there. I am hoping that he is still alive but I can not be fully sure. The other rangers are waiting for you, Nick and Daniel downstairs in the entrance hall. They say that they want to start training as quickly as possible."

I immediately stood up while Daniel Bly helped my little brother stand up and I smiled at them both as we headed down to the entrance hall followed by both Jenji and Daggeron. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, King Ben and Mal walked over to the five of us with Xander and Chip who said to us, "Good morning. Let us figure out what we are going to start with today for your training, kids. Daniel, you might as well introduce yourself to everyone." Daniel Bly smiled as he nodded his head in agreement to Xander and Chip's words before he walked around to everyone. Evie, Jay, Carlos smiled as we all walked outside very quickly following Xander and Chip to a clearing in the forests which got Daniel Bly to smiled his usual grin.

Xander looked at his son and says to him, "You know the drill, son. Everyone else, please stand back for the new student, all right."

King Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Nick, the Mitchell twins, the Oliver twins and myself stood back from Daniel Bly who immediately used his Earth magic to create a practice arena for his and his follow new Power Rangers for their training before he says with a look of understanding, "I love magic but I do know that I have to keep the usage limited on the grounds of Auradon Prep. What is up first in the way of training?"

Chip and Xander both answered by saying, "Introduction to hand to hand fighting: Maya versus you, Daniel or are you a chicken?"

Right away I said to both Xander and Chip, "Do not make me laugh, you two and that is not going to bloody hell happen today because I am not in the mood."

That got both Xander and Daniel Bly to share a look of shock before walking over to me and saying in a whisper together, "Are you all right, Maya?" I did not answer them right away since I had a vision involving Justin Stewart and Vida being tortured by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa which had me worried.

Nick noticed the look on my face and asked me the following question, "Did you just have a vision, older sister?"

I nodded my head, yes and Chip immediately asked me with a worried look on his face the following question, "Is Vida all right, Maya?"

I shook my head no and he and Xander knew that they needed to rescue their follow former Power Rangers before it is too late and they told me and the others, "It looks like we will be learning as we have to try our luck, kids. Come on and please keep up with the both of us." Everyone ran after Xander and Chip as fast as they could and before long, we met up with Goldar and Ivan Ooze who had someone who just happens to be on our side and his name is Leanbow. The fight had barely even started before Leanbow had knocked out both Goldar and Ivan Ooze before he smiles and says to me and Nick with a laugh, "Hi, you two. You are taking a very big chance rescuing the guys, all right but I can see that Chip is worried about Vida so he knows his limits. Karone is at the main doors with Merrick so they can help you get in but you will have to find your own way out, all right."

Chip immediately said to Leanbow, "Do not forget to tell Maya late happy birthday, Leanbow." Leanbow hugged me close as he said happy birthday before he walked with us over to Karone and Merrick who knew right away what to do and opened the main doors for us with their usual worried looks on their faces. Xander and Chip went in first before waving us inside of the villains' lair where Daniel Bly immediately said to them, "It so dark in here. How are we going to remember where we came in from and everything else?"


End file.
